Reibatos
is the main antagonist of Ultra Fight Orb. As one of the last Reionics, his goals are succeeding Alien Rayblood and restart Ultraman Belial's plan in controlling 100 monsters to rule the universe. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 49 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Unknown History Ultra Fight Orb Reibatos is a powerful ghost mage that emerged after the events of Ultraman Orb the Movie. Reibatos' true intentions are to rule the entire universe, summoning an army of undead monsters. Reibatos started his plans of conquest by using his powers to revive Juda Spectre to help him out with his plans. However, Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Zero stood in his way to prevent him from accomplishing his goal. After Juda, alongside Mecha Gomora, fell to the two Ultras, he revealed himself to the Ultras, revealed to them his origins and plans then used his powers to revive a plethora of monsters, including Vict Lugiel, King Joe, Birdon, Gudon, Twin Tail, and Hyper Zetton, to defeat the Ultras for him. Believing that the monsters can take care of the two Ultras, Reibatos left the planet they were on and decided to head back to his home. However, he was chased by Ultraman Orb who forced him to crash-land on a moon, forcing the Rayblood's descendant to fight the Ultra. Reibatos fights with Orb and when the latter fires his Sperion Beam, Reibatos uses his barrier to deflect the attack and also throws his energy bullets at Orb. Later Orb changes to its Trinity form throwing its Trinitium Light Ring to Reibatos that apparently dies being cut to the half by the attack. Reibatos, however, demonstrates its regeneration power to later cause Orb to fall back into its Origin form. After revealing his plan to resurrect 100 monsters, he continues his trip to the Monster Graveyard. Reibatos then arrived at his destination and with his revival powers, he reconstructed the Giga Battle Nizer and planned to repeat the same process that Belial did at the same place but will succeed him this time. However, Ultraman Jack and Zoffy appeared to stop him, so Reibatos combined seven monster souls from the Battle Nizer to revive the chimera monster Tyrant. Believing that the monster can handle the Ultras, Reibatos left the Monster Graveyard and went back to his own dimension and began to use the Battle Nizer's power to revive even more monsters from that cemetery. Powers and Weapons *Portal: Reibatos can travel to other places using a portal. *Flight: Reibatos can flight in moderate speed. *Spiritual Manipulation: Reibatos' main ability is to manipulate the restless spirits of deceased monsters. *Energy Blast: Reibatos can shoot his purple energy bullet. It is strong enough to revert Orb's Trinity form to his Origin form, with two shots on it. *Barrier: Reibatos can summon his shield, that can deflect normal beam from Ultras. *Reforming: Due to his nature as a ghost, he is able of reforming himself from any damage. *Reionics Powers: Reibatos possess the abilities that are similar to the Reionics breed, and is able to use those of Rayblood. **Revival: By chanting , Reibatos had the ability to revive a monster or fix the damaged Giga Battle Nizer. * : The original weapon of Ultraman Belial, Reibatos fix this in hopes of re-engineering the former's failed plan. ** : As its true purpose, Reibatos is able to contain, release and manipulate 100 monsters at once. By combining with his revival power, he is able to recreate Tyrant from deceased spirits. **Empowerment: According to Reibatos, the Giga Battle Nizer can empower his usual abilities. This was shown he was able to revive an entire army of monsters in the Monster Graveyard, whereas his limit was at least six monsters at a time. Bandicam 2017-04-14 17-48-57-170.jpg|Revival ezgif.com-optimize.gif|Flight 20170513_104156.png|Energy Blast 20170513_090028.png|Barrier Videotogif_2017.05.13_10.31.21.gif|Reforming IMG 0646.jpeg|Giga Battle Nizer IMG 0644.jpg|Reibatos reviving monsters at a large scale IMG 0645.jpeg|Monsload IMG 0649.jpeg|Portal Merchandise Reibatos was released as a Deluxe-sized figures in April 2017. In promotion to the premium release of Ultra Fight Orb Blu-Ray, a clear purple figure of Reibatos is packaged along with it. This coloration is based on the one appeared in the show when emitting a mass of energy. Ultra Monster DX Reibatos.jpg IMG_0875.jpg|Reibatos Limited Color ver. Trivia *The gemstones on his chest are similar in design that of Z from Ultraman Festival 2016. Whereas Z is an embodiment of Zetton, Reibatos is an embodiment of undead monsters. *His revival spell, is , meaning , spoken phonically backwards. *His voice actor, Hidenari Ugaki previously voiced Mold Spectre in Ultraman X. Interestingly, the first being he revived onscreen was Juda Spectre, who in turn Mold's younger brother. Gallery tumblr_ome4qjoX5J1t4aubio2_1280.jpg 16711656_1614500655231875_5384025128913059016_n.jpg tumblr_om8w4yRs8L1t4aubio1_1280.jpg 17758621_1666907899991150_3055702767497473951_o.jpg bandicam 2017-04-15 09-41-02-414.jpg videotogif_2017.04.24_23.05.57.gif Screenshot_2017-04-23-00-33-10.png bandicam 2017-04-14 17-44-53-796.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-44-57-190.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-55-17-240.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-55-18-473.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-48-44-582.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-55-23-767.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-48-52-547.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-48-57-170.jpg|Reibatos Summoning Juda 20170422_205731.png IMG_0732.JPG bandicam 2017-05-05 17-56-16-982.jpg ezgifm.gif bandicam 2017-05-05 17-59-28-297.jpg 20170513_224310.png|Reibatos steps Orb 20170513_223002.png|Reibatos in half 20170513_223014.png bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-13-302.jpg ReibatosDoingStuffUFO.PNG bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-19-936.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-29-540.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-37-788.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-44-612.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-49-470.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-51-116.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-56-58-316.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-57-14-373.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-57-45-920.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-57-55-983.jpg bandicam 2017-05-19 17-57-59-157.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Reionics Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultra Fight Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Flying Kaiju